In surgical and other medical interventions in which an endoscope is used, it can be advantageous not to hold the endoscope manually but rather by means of a holding apparatus. As a result, medical staff can be relieved or even reduced. In addition, a mechanical holding apparatus can hold an endoscope for any desired time period, in precise manner, at a determined spot and with a determined orientation, without staff becoming fatigued in the process.
In patent DE 295 11 900 U1, a holding apparatus for surgical purposes is described, which can be fastened on a holding track of an operating table. Brackets are pivotably connected with one another by ball joints. A locking device is associated with each ball joint. The ball is locked in its position, to prevent rotation, by means of the pressure of a spiral spring that presses a cup against a ball of the ball joint. The locking of all ball joints can be released simultaneously by means of a shut-off valve on the front bracket. The locking of a single ball joint can be released by means of a release lever.
In patent WO 93/14704, an apparatus for positioning a surgical instrument is described. A ball joint with a ball can be blocked by means of a pneumatic actuator. A scissor-type lever apparatus to reinforce the power of the pneumatic actuator is positioned between the pneumatic actuator and a beaker that acts on the ball.
A disadvantage of a holding apparatus, as it is described for example in patent DE 295 11 900 U1, consists in the fact that upon abrupt, non-controllable release of the locking of all ball joints, it is possible to avoid a jerking motion of the holding apparatus only with considerable practice on the part of medical staff, on account of its weight and the weight of the object that is being held.